Mystère B
by Jessilia
Summary: Un rituel, une lumière, une apparition, et un nouvel élève plein de mystère dans la classe de Harry et ses amis. Qui est-il? Et puis cette ressemblance, il Lui ressemble tellement. CHAPITRE 4 EN LIGNE Reviews please
1. Avant propos

Blabla de moi : Voilà, nouvelle histoire, j'en avais déjà émis l'idée à certains d'entre vous, fidèles lecteurs, lol. Désolée pour le titre, il est poas génial, mais je n'avais rien d'autre en magasin... Pour l'instant, c'est une fic nettement plus joyeuse que les autres (c'était pas dur à faire vous me direz). En ce qui concerne, un moment d'éternité, cette fic est devenue trop dure à écrire pour le moment, elle est donc suspendue, je reprendrais peut-être plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas les capacités de continuer, j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. En ce qui concerne cette nouvelle production, voici l'avant propos. Je ne posterai la suite que si on me la demande, lol... Enfin, voilà, bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, je me suis essayé à l'humour, alors ne me jeter pas de pierres tout de suite... Même si vous ne riez pas... Biz. Jess

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi. L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, j'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit.

* * *

Avant-propos. 

Pas un bruit ne traversait la pièce. Il faisait noir, on ne distinguait rien. Soudain, un bruissement d'étoffe sur le sol, des murmures, ils s'intensifiaient. Un nom qui revenait dans le silence. Un nom, un seul, toujours le même. Scandé tel un appel, scandé telle une raison de vivre. Un appel éperdu. Un moyen de se rattacher à la vie.

C'était une voix de femme. Une femme qui appelait un homme, quoi de plus normal ? Mais l'appel était destiné à un homme qui avait traversé le voile séparant deux mondes. La vie appelant la mort. La vie suppliant la mort de lui rendre sa raison d'exister. Un nom, un seul nom qui résonnait dans le noir.

Ce nom, toujours ce même nom, scandé tel une mélopée, traversant le temps, traversant les mondes. Elle l'appelait, il l'entendait, il désirait tant la rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas. Un nom, un seul, qui s'élevait au dessus d'un murmure. La nuit appelait son étoile.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante engloba la pièce. Un passage ouvert entre les mondes. Une silhouette s'avança, un homme, un très bel homme. La lumière disparut. La femme épuisée perdit connaissance, l'homme la retint juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle était épuisée mais vivante, il la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent, ils le l'étreignirent. L'homme pleurait. O joie d'une famille retrouvée.

* * *

C'est court, c'est vrai, mais comme dis, ce n'est que l'introduction, les chapitres sont nettement plus longs...  
  
J'attends vos review. Vous connaissez le truc, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche...  



	2. Rencontre troublante

Blabla de moi : Voilà, après l'avant-propos, le premier chapitre, qui, logiquement et si c'est bien écrit, suscitera pas mal de questions... Lol. Mais bon, je ne sais pas encore si j'y répondrais. On avisera le moment venu. Donc, je disais, je me suis essayé à l'humour, mais je crois, que ça sera le fiasco total. M'enfin, peut-être au deuxième chapitre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y aura pas trop de Romance dans cette histoire, bon, OK, c'est vrai, il y en aura quand même. Mais bon, pas tout de suite... Les chapitres sont assez longs. Et il y a plusieurs nouveaux personnages. Pour l'instant dans les trois premiers chapitres, il n'y a qu'un seul personnage, mais les autres vont venir. Patience. Donc, comme certain d'entre vous l'ont sûrement deviné, et puis, Sirius étant mon personnage préféré (sans déconner !!!!) cette fic le concerne en premier plan...

lovy : Ben oui, c'était court, mais je pensais que c'était une bonne entrée en matière, tu comprendras plus tard. En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Agua : Youpi, v'là ma première fan, la première à m'avoir reviewer sur ma première fic et qui m'a suivit depuis. Merci. Bien entendu que Sirius sera dans l'histoire. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus... Voilà la suite, j'attend ta nouvelle review.

BoB Chiri : Euh... Tu va m'en vouloir, mais je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions... Lol. En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras et que tu trouveras certaines réponses (mais ça m'étonnerais que tu sois dans ce chapitre... Lol) En ce qui concerne moment d'éternité, pour l'instant, je ne peux pas continuer à l'écrire pour raisons personnelles, par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu avec un homme, j'espère que tu comprendras.

Bonne lecture. Jess

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi l'histoire et l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et à elle seule (et tant mieux) j'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre troublante

La grande salle accueillait les nouveaux élèves, comme à son habitude en ce jour de la rentrée, depuis maintenant des millénaires. La file des nouvelles premières années rétrécissait au fur et à mesure que les noms étaient égrainés par la directrice adjointe. Les jeunes enfants, terrorisés, venaient alors s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant toute l'école réunie et revêtaient le vieux choixpeau tout rapiécé qui les envoyait dans leur maison. Enfin, la cérémonie de la répartition prit fin. A la table des Gryffondor, un jeune homme de 16 ans, aux cheveux en bataille qui cachaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir mené à la mort le seul être qui lui tenait lieu de parent. Son parrain, Sirius Black. Ses deux amis, un garçon roux avec de nombreuses taches de rousseur et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés essayaient tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. En vain.

Le directeur se leva, il avait l'air très vieux, mais dans ses yeux bleus, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, brillait toujours une étincelle de malice. Cependant, celle-ci était, depuis trois mois maintenant, voilée par la tristesse. Sirius était mort, et le professeur Dumbledore devait bien l'avouer maintenant, il l'aimait beaucoup, il l'avait toujours bien aimé, dès son entrée ici à Poudlard, il y a presque 25 ans. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était toujours montré indulgent envers lui, comme il l'était avec son meilleur ami, James Potter. En le perdant, il avait perdu un peu comme son fils. Le directeur était rongé par la culpabilité, lui aussi. On n'enferme pas Sirius Black, dont le maître mot avait toujours été la liberté. A peine s'était-il évadé d'Azkaban qu'il le remettait dans une autre prison, la maison de son enfance, cette maison qu'il haïssait tant. Le vieil homme soupira et prit la parole.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je suis ravi de vous accueillir en ce lieu pour une nouvelle année qui débute à Poudlard. Il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler les règles élémentaires de cet établissement, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, il est tout aussi interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Et toute une série d'objet sont également proscrits, dont la liste est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard. Bien, ce petit détail est réglé. Ensuite, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, le camp professoral est heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Lupin en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, pour terminer, et avant de commencer à manger, j'aimerais que vous accueilliez un nouvel élève, qui entrera directement en sixième année. Je vous demande d'accueillir Mr Brian Blackstone.

La porte de la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme de 16 ans. Son entrée fut saluée par toute une série de gloussements, provenant des jeunes filles de la grande salle, toutes années et toutes maisons confondues. A la table des Gryffondor, le jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille leva la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce jeune homme ressemblait à... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il regarda ses amis, eux aussi semblaient surpris. Le regard vert émeraude se reporta de nouveau sur le garçon qui était maintenant assis sur le tabouret de la répartition, le choixpeau sur la tête, sourire aux lèvres.

Ses yeux, d'un gris profond, reflétaient arrogance et insolence, ainsi qu'un goût démesuré pour l'aventure. Sa peau était mate, ses cheveux noirs, une mèche rebelle retombaient devant ses yeux dans une attitude désinvolte inimitable. Il souriait, que diable pouvait donc bien lui dire le choixpeau magique. Mais le plus intriguant, était sans doute la tête que faisait Rogue derrière lui. Le professeur de potion donnait l'impression de voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Quant au professeur Lupin, lui, c'était comme si son rêve le plus cher avait prit forme devant ses yeux...

- GRYFFONDOR !!!!

Le choixpeau venait de rendre son verdict. La table en question explosa en applaudissements, les filles gloussaient à n'en plus finir, et Harry, lui, sentait une boule d'espoir grandir dans son ventre. Ce pourrait-il que... Mais par quel miracle ? Brian s'assit juste à côté d'eux. Le trio n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager... Il s'en rendit vite compte...

- Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

Comme prit en faute, les trois amis rougirent et reportèrent leur attention sur leur assiette, plus un mot ne fut échangé pendant le reste du repas. Brian, lui, continuait de sourire, comme s'il était heureux de l'effet que son entrée avait produit. Il finit son assiette et balaya la salle du regard. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le professeur Lupin, à qui il fit un signe de tête, auquel le professeur répondit par un franc sourire, lui donnant dix années de moins. Puis son regard passa vers le professeur de potion. Le sourire de Brian devint malicieux, et il lui fit également un signe de tête, mais Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, emplis de haine, et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Le sourire de Brian s'agrandit encore et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

Le repas fini, les élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune. Harry et ses deux amis, furent surprit de voir que Brian semblait connaître le château sur le bout des doigts, alors qu'il n'était, a priori, jamais venu. Il semblait être chez lui. Il enjamba naturellement la marche bancale de l'escalier menant à la tour nord, il regarda malicieusement la statue de la sorcière borgne et salua bien bas la grosse dame qui lui rendit tout naturellement son salut, comme s'il était un habitué de la maison. Quand Hermione, la préfète, eut donné le mot de passe, Brian se dirigea immédiatement au dortoir des garçons, avant même qu'on ait pu lui dire où il se trouvait. Harry et ses amis le suivirent rapidement.

A la porte, ils l'entendirent parler à quelqu'un :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'a dit. Ce château est génial, et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec Rogue...  
- ...  
- Il semble culpabiliser. Mais à part ça, il a l'air d'être en bonne santé. Lui et ses amis n'ont pas arrêté de me dévisager pendant tout le repas. Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?  
- ...  
- T'aurais du voir Remus, on aurait dit Noël avant l'heure. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il sait... Et puis, la tête de Rogue quand il m'a vu, son pire cauchemar devant ses yeux, c'était trop drôle... J'ai hâte d'avoir potion tiens...  
- ...  
- Nan, t'en fait pas pour ça ! J'ai promis que vous ne recevrez pas de hiboux avant la fin de la première semaine, ça va être très dur, mais je vais essayer.

Harry et ses amis ouvrirent la porte, curieux de voir à qui il parlait. Ils le virent ranger vivement quelque chose dans la poche de sa robe.

- A qui tu parlais ?  
- Ca vous arrive souvent d'écouter aux portes ?  
- A qui tu parlais, répéta Ron, le garçon roux aux taches de rousseur.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas. Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais me balader.  
  
Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit un vieux parchemin qu'il glissa avec un sourire malicieux dans sa poche. Puis sortit de la chambre laissant les trois amis dans le brouillard le plus complet. 


	3. Première journée

Blabla de moi : Loooooool, j'ai adoré vos review, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire. Toujours les même question : QUI est Brian, A QUI il parle, AVEC QUOI.... Maintenant, pour avoir les réponses, ben faudra lire la suite, parce que je vais pas gâcher le suspense en tout vous racontant... Ca ne serait pas drôle, et puis c'est rigolo de vous faire mariner... Je sais, je sais, je suis une méchante sadique.... Mais bon, j'ai 20 ans depuis hier, et je crois qu'il est trop tard pour changer... Sinon, parlons du titre. J'avoue ne pas avoir été trop inspirée pour le titre... Je m'en excuse. Je suis désoléeeeeeeee, vous me pardonnez ??? Oui ??? Merci !!! Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous trouverez des réponses à vos questions (j'en doute, mais bon, lol)

Agua : Alors... Est-ce que c'est la réincarnation de Sirius ???? Franchement... je ne sais pas... Looool (sourire de 3 kms de long) Nan, sérieux, je peux pas répondre à ta question, ce serait pas drôle.... Et puis, pareil pour la question « avec quoi il parlait », je ne répondrais pas... Lol Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Kiss

BoB Chiri : Intriguant, je suis contente que tu utilise ce mot, c'était le but recherché. Lol. Comme ça, ça change un peu du drame... Sinon, tu es sur la bonne piste pour savoir qui il est... Mais cherche encore... Lol Biz

Lovy : Toi aussi tu me pose cette question, la réponse est toujours la même, je ne sais pas à qui il parlait... Lol, bon, d'accord, si je le sais, mais toi tu le sauras pas de si tôt... Rhoooo... Je suis méchante... Mais fait pas la tête et continue à lire et à aimer... Bisous

Sln : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'attend ta review (et la suite de ta fic) avec impatience. Biz

Greenouille : La réincarnation de Sirius... Toi aussi t'as pensé à ça ? C'est marrant, moi aussi j'ai pensé que vous penseriez ça quand je l'ai écrit... Mais je n'en dirais pas plus... Biz

Carpe : Lol, je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic intéressante et merci pour tes avis sur Souffrances et Pureté... C'est comme ça qu'on avance... Quant à la paraphrase avec Harry, en fait, je l'utilise parce que ça serait chiant de répéter Harry à toutes les phrases. Mais il y en a moins dans ce chapitre il me semble... En tout cas, voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras, Kiss.

Steamboat Willie : Merci pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras.

Disclamers, l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JKR. J'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Première journée

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, les emplois du temps furent distribués. La semaine débutait mal pour les Gryffondors de sixième, double cours de potion avec ce cher professeur Rogue. Toutes les sixièmes années émirent des protestations et des plaintes étouffées. Le seul à sourire à cette découverte fut Brian. Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je le trouve bizarre le nouveau...

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Brian n'était pas rentré de toute la nuit, et il avait l'air tout à fait frais et dispo. Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi Lui ressemblait-il comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Il se posait trop de questions, trop de questions qui restaient encore et toujours sans réponses... Ca commençait à faire beaucoup.

Brian se leva bientôt pour aller chercher ses affaires, tout de suite suivit par une série de filles qui l'assaillirent. Si bien que finalement, incapable de bouger, il choisit de rester en place, à attendre que ces filles se lassent de ne pas le voir répondre à leurs avances. Il se servit une nouvelle assiette de porridge. A la table des professeurs, le professeur de potion aurait pu le tuer d'un seul regard, alors que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui avait observé toute la scène, se retenait de rire. Il finit par se lever et avança jusque la table des Gryffondor avec un gigantesque sourire:

- Sir..... Pardon, Brian, peux-tu venir avec moi s'il te plait, j'ai à te parler...

Brian se leva, aussitôt à nouveau entouré de filles, comme les mouches autour du miel. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Remus sourit, se retenant avec peine pour ne pas exploser de rire. Puis maîtrisant son calme par une légère toux qui lui valut un regard noir de Brian, il ajouta :

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'escorte, merci...

Les filles retournèrent s'asseoir, rouges de honte, prises en faute. Tandis que Brian suivait le professeur Lupin. Aussitôt, Harry fit signe à ses amis pour les suivre discrètement, il était apparemment très curieux de tout ce qui concernait ce nouvel élève, entouré d'une aura de mystère. Et puis, cette ressemblance, il devait savoir.

- Merci Remus  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça.  
- Mouais, mais franchement, tu pourrais arrêter de rire deux secondes, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.  
- Oh si ça l'est ! Tu aurais du voir la tête de Rogue. On dirait que tu es l'incarnation de son pire cauchemar, mais bon, faut avouer que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, au cauchemar en question...  
- Elle me le dit souvent. Mais je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça...  
- La connaissant, je dirais que tout dépend du ton dont elle prononce cette phrase et du contexte dans lequel elle la prononce...  
- Bon, ben je le prends mal alors... la plus part du temps.

A ces mots, Remus éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Brian. Du point de vue de Harry et ses amis, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient de longue date, qu'ils étaient des amis qui fêtaient leurs retrouvailles. Cela ne faisait que semer encore plus le trouble dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Brian, tu devrais te lier avec quelqu'un, ça éviterais déjà que tu aies toutes ces filles qui suivent tes moindre pas.  
- Je sais, seulement, pour le moment, j'observe.

Avant de partir, Remus se tourna une dernière fois vers Brian.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir.  
- Moi aussi, Remus, moi aussi.

Et l'adulte serra l'adolescent dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son accolade, puis entra dans la salle commune, après avoir dit le mot de passe. Au coin du couloir, le trio avait entendu toute la conversation, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grande salle jusqu'ici, mais, contrairement à l'espoir qu'ils avaient de trouver des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient, d'autres s'étaient rajoutées. La curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut, se dit Harry.

Les Gryffondors se rendirent tous en cour de potion et découvrirent avec désespoir que ce cours était, pour la sixième année consécutive, en commun avec les Serpentards. Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, Brian était déjà là, adossé nonchalamment à la porte. Malfoy s'avança vers lui.

- Salut, tu dois être Brian Blackstone non ? Je suis Draco Malf...  
- Je sais qui tu es. On parle souvent de ta famille chez nous... Comment va ton père ? répondit Brian, sans même prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur.  
- Je serais toi...  
- Mais tu n'es pas moi. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs... Les Malfoy, ils tirent une grande fierté de la pureté du sang, c'est sans doute pour ça que tu t'intéresses à moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet, je ne t'aurais pas adressé la parole si...  
- Pour moi la pureté du sang ne compte pas. Mais pour toi, et pour que tu me comprennes, je vais faire une exception et me mettre à ton niveau...

Brian se redressa et regarda Malfoy de haut avant de rajouter d'un ton hautain:

- Niveau pureté du sang, tu n'es pas digne de lécher mes bottes...

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à cet instant, Brian jeta un dernier regard de dédain à Draco, blanc comme neigeet bouche bée de consternation, avant de rentrer dans la classe et de s'installer au fond de la salle. Les autres Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle après les Serpentards. Au passage de ses camarades de maison, Brian lança malicieusement :

- Je serais vous, je resterais au fond... On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver avec un prof pareil, on dirait qu'il a mal dormi...

Harry et ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement. Mais finirent par l'écouter et s'installèrent près de lui, au fond de la salle. Le cours se déroula normalement, avec quelques sarcasmes distribués par le professeur, si bien, qu'au bout d'une heure et demi, tous les Gryffondors se demandaient si Brian ne s'était pas fichu d'eux. Quand soudain, un sifflement inquiétant se fit entendre, il provenait d'un chaudron de la salle, et pas n'importe lequel... Le chaudron du professeur Rogue. Les Gryffondors commencèrent à rire, pendant que le visage du professeur de potion virait au pourpre. Puis le chaudron explosa, répandant son contenu sur tous les élèves des premiers rangs, tous des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors étaient hilares...

- Monsieur, je crois que vous avez mis un peu trop de sang de verracrasse dans votre chaudron...  
- Mr Blackstone, je serais vous, je n'en rajouterai pas davantage.  
- Oh, bien sur, l'erreur aurait pu être réparée en rajoutant un peu de sang de Dragon dont les propriétés annulent celles du sang de verracrasse mais apparemment, vous n'y avez pas pensé...  
- Mr Blackstone...  
- Oh, bien entendu, un trou de mémoire ça arrive à tout le monde, surtout à votre âge, mais faut se méfier quand même...  
- Mr Blackstone, vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à votre maison, et vous serez en retenue pour le reste de la semaine. Croyez bien qu'un hibou sera envoyé à vos parents... Vous commencez très mal l'année.  
- Je crois que vous m'en voulez pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis monsieur.

A la fin du cour, le professeur de potion s'approcha de l'élève et lui dit tout bas :

- Je vous en veux oui, parce que vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à mon goût à quelqu'un que j'ai malheureusement bien connu. Vous lui ressemblez trop, physiquement et mentalement, ça va causer votre perte, comme ça a causé la sienne.  
- Je serais vous, je n'en serai pas si sûr...

Puis, la cloche ayant sonné, il sortit de la salle en adressant un léger clin d'œil provocateur à son professeur.

* * *

Voilà, petit indice, méditez bien la dernière réplique de Brian... Lol... J'attend vos reviews...  
  
Bisous  
Jess  



	4. Le mystère Brian

Blabla de moi : Ben voilà, troisième chapitre, je sais, il a mis du temps à venir, mais entre le boulot et mes histoires de cœur assez compliquées, je sais plus trop où donner de la tête. Lol. M'enfin, le chapitre 3 et là et bien là. Maintenant, le tout est de savoir si Hermione a raison, en ce qui concerne l'identité de Brian. Je vous laisse à vos pronostiques... En tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude, je les adore. Merci tout plein beaucoup.

Steamboat Willie : bien bien bien, en fait, tu as raison... pour une partie de ta review... Mais je ne dirais pas laquelle... Lol. Quant à Draco, il ne ripostera pas. En fait, je crois que Draco est du genre grande gueule. Mais comme Brian a un sang beaucoup plus pur que lui, il a trop peur des représailles. Parce que en fait, je vois ça comme ça. Pour moi, la puissance d'un sorcier est proportionnelle à la pureté de son sang... Draco sait qu'il a trouvé plus fort que lui, il ne fera rien de plus.

Greenouille : Ben ouais, les coupures des chapitres là où il faut pas. C'est ma spécialité. Lol. J'adore ça. Mais pour ce chapitre, j'étais gentille... Quant au mystère Brian, il est résolu dans ce chapitre...

Agua : Comment ça Brian est bizarre ??? Explique ta pensée. Il est plein de mystère, beau, drôle, intelligent... Quoi demander de plus ? Vraiment ? C'est l'homme parfait. Ah non, en fait, c'est Sirius l'homme parfait. Bien, alors Brian est l'homme presque parfait. Lol. En tout cas, voilà (enfin, je sais) le chapitre tant attendu...

Aragorn : Youpi, ma aragorn ! Comment va ? Enfin, voilà la réponse à ta question, j'espère que tu aimeras. A plus sur la gazette !

Carpe : Ben quoi, il est très honnête notre petit Brian. Lol. Il a l'art de marier l'ironie d'une main de maître. Je crois que Rogue n'a pas apprécié de se faire battre sur son propre terrain.

BoB Chiri : La réincarnation de Sirius ? Tu crois ? Je sais plus (sourire de trois kms de long). En tout cas, je sens que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, enfin la réponse à toutes tes questions. Lol.

Lovy : Loooooool. La rencontre Brian/Draco. Moi aussi j'l'aime bien, enfin, j'aime surtout la réplique de Brian. Le pauvre Draco va pas s'en remettre... Lol.

USHermy : Oui je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Merci à mon chéri. Lol. (Enfin, mon futur chéri en l'occurance). En tout cas, pour l'instant, c'est vrai que c'est une note un peu plus joyeuse que les autres fic, une fois n'est pas coutume, mais on sait jamais ce qui va arriver, je dois avouer que le drame me manque. En tout cas. Brian... Qui est-ce ??? Bien sur que c'est normal que tu aies un peu de mal. D'ailleurs, ça me rassure que tu aies du mal. Lol. Je sais, je suis sadique, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avait pas dit. Mais c'est vrai. Pour le nom de famille, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration, mais Stone, j'aime bien, ça fait chouette, je l'ai dans la peau ce nom... Désolée de vous l'imposer encore... Lol

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le mystère Brian

La semaine s'écoula ainsi, et, bien qu'il ait fait perdre 50 points en un seul cours, le premier qui plus est, Brian avait été adopté par les Gryffondors, qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux à vouloir être son ami... Cependant, le jeune homme gardait une certaine distance et continuait d'observer. Pour Harry et ses amis, le mystère qui l'entourait était de plus en plus opaque et Brian prenait un certain plaisir à l'épaissir encore, en accomplissant toute sorte de choses qui rendait ses camarades de maisons complètement muet d'étonnement. Et puis, la relation apparemment très proche et amicale qu'il entretenait avec Remus Lupin, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était pour le moins troublante... Comment se connaissaient-ils ?

Le trio surprenait aussi souvent des discutions entre Brian et une mystérieuse personne, dont ils ignorait tout, jusqu'au moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour communiquer malgré l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et puis cette ressemblance. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry pouvait se rendre compte que Brian Lui ressemblait au-delà du physique. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui demande. Il devait savoir...

L'occasion lui fut donnée lors du premier week-end de la rentrée. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient allés voir Hagrid dans sa petite maison aux abords de la forêt interdite. Et, lors de leur remontée vers le château, ils aperçurent Brian qui était allongé dans l'herbe et qui observait le ciel. Le trio s'approcha de lui.

- Salut Brian...  
- Salut !  
- On peut s'asseoir ? J'aimerais bien te parler de quelque chose... demanda Harry.  
- Ca peut se faire... Profites en, je suis rarement délaissé par ces groupies...  
- Ca à l'air de t'énerver, moi, à ta place, je serais vachement content d'avoir toutes ces filles à mes pieds, admit Ron en rougissant...  
- Je ne suis pas arrogant et je déteste jouer avec les gens, sauf quand on me pousse à le faire. Ces filles n'ont aucune chance, je déteste la futilité... Mon père subissait la même chose quand il était élève ici.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion, il ne savait pas comment amener ce sujet de discussion, Brian venait de lui donner la solution sur un plateau...

- Ton père était à Poudlard ?  
- Ouais, quoi d'étonnant à ça?  
- Je croyais que tu étais espagnol...  
- Ma mère était d'origine espagnole...  
- Et ton père ?  
- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à mon père Harry ?  
- Comme ça, on ne sait rien de toi... C'est juste pour te connaître davantage...  
- Et pour me connaître, pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur mon père, si ?  
- Il y a une grande aura de mystère autour de toi, et physiquement, tu ressemble beaucoup à... quelqu'un... enfin, au parrain de Harry... expliqua Hermione, Harry ayant baissé la tête, incapable de parler.  
- Et comment s'appelait-il ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre. Le souvenir de son parrain était encore bien présent dans son esprit et repenser à lui était encore douloureux. Mais il devait en faire le deuil, et la moindre des choses était de pouvoir prononcer son nom...

- Il s'appelait Sirius, Sirius Black...  
- Sirius Black ? J'en ai entendu parlé... C'est vrai que je lui ressemble, ma mère me le dit souvent...  
- Ta mère le connaissait ?  
- P'têt bien...

Puis, pour mettre fin à la conversation, Brian se leva, et se dirigea vers la grande Salle, où le repas allait bientôt être servit. Les trois autres restèrent quelques secondes en place, surpris par la rapidité de Brian et sa promptitude à esquiver les questions dont les réponses intéressaient vraiment ses camarades... Ca en devenait rageant...

- Ben, finalement, on n'est pas tellement avancés...  
- Détrompe toi Ron.... Harry, arrête de faire cette tête, on a apprit des choses quand même...  
- Pas ce que j'espérais...  
- Dans ce cas, tu n'avais cas le lui demander directement...  
- C'est bien ce que je dis... On ne sais rien de plus...  
- Ron... se désespéra Hermione. On peut déjà émettre des hypothèses... Récapitulons... Que sait-on de Brian...  
- Rien...  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais continua comme si Ron n'était pas intervenu :

- On avait supposé que c'était Sirius lui-même, qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, serait parvenu à revenir à Poudlard sous l'apparence qu'il avait à 16 ans. On peut rayer cette hypothèse, puisqu'on sait désormais que Brian s'entend bien avec ses parents, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius... Vous me suivez ? Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais avancer une autre hypothèse : Pourquoi Brian ne serait-il pas le fils de Sirius ???

L'hypothèse d'Hermione laissa ses deux amis cloués sur place. Elle s'aperçut rapidement de leur trouble et balbutia :

- Ben quoi, on ne sait rien de la vie sentimentale de Sirius, à moins qu'il t'en ait parlé Harry. Mais moi, je me dis qu'il était loin d'être moche quand il était au collège, il devait avoir donc l'embarras du choix niveau fille, d'ailleurs, Remus le confirmait souvent. Donc, l'idée qu'il ait été marié et qu'il ait eu des enfants n'est pas si idiote que ça. Et pour couronner le tout, Brian lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, tout comme Harry ressemble à son père. Brian connaît les moindres recoins du château alors qu'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds, donc, je me dis que ce mystérieux parchemin qu'il a mis dans sa poche le soir de la rentrée pourrait être une copie de la carte du maraudeur transmise par Sirius. Et puis, vous avez vu les réactions de Rogue et de Remus vis-à-vis de lui ?  
- C'est vrai, que tout ça est assez troublant. Mais on ne peut pas se baser sur des suppositions. Et puis, on dirait que Brian parle de son père comme s'il était vivant. Et Sirius est mort...

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, s'assirent à leur place et passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter des possibilités et des origines du mystère Brian.


End file.
